Naruto of the Shinigami
by tank1298
Summary: What if Naruto was banished after the Sasuke retrival and then got some help in the most unlikely way. Metal Gear Solid xover NaruHarem


Banishment

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Elder Korha (1) said looking down at him from her seat amongst the council. "You are hereby exiled from Konoha."

"What!" Naruto yelled. "Why?"

"For your attack on a fellow shinobi of the leaf." said Horma (1) another elder.

"Who?" asks Naruto with a bad feeling in his gut?

"Uchiha Sasuke." said Danzo the final elder, whose right arm and eye are covered in bandages.

"I was ordered to retrieve the teme, when I finally caught up to him he attacked me!" yelled Naruto in his defense.

"Your orders were to rescue Uchiha-sama from the clutches from Orochimaru not leave him in a coma!" yells a particularly fat merchant.

"I fought him to defend myself against him and to bring him back. I got a fucking chidori rammed into my chest and if it wasn't for my... tenant I would have died and that bastard Uchiha would have continued to go to the snake-teme!" Naruto counters.

"Nonsense, Uchiha-sama would never go join Orochimaru of his own free will you must have driven him to it demon!" screeches out Saya Haruno mother to Sakura Haruno.

"And you're a douche." Naruto shot back. "Where's Tsunade?"

"The Hokage has washed her hands of you demon" A councilor said with distain.

That was a lie. Tsunade was busy healing the members of the retrieval squad who were severely hurt, knowing that she would oppose this. This was there one chance to be rid of the demon.

"You are banish from Konoha and if you step foot in it again you will be executed by order of the Hokage." Danzo read from a scroll and tossed it down to Naruto for him to read. He saw Tsunades' name (forged) and that of the village elders.

Naruto sighs as he thinks of Sakuras' earlier words at the hospital.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN YOU BAKA!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"

"I HATE YOU, JUST GO DIE YOU BAKA!"

"Do you understand all that is on the scroll Uzumaki Naruto?" Danzo asks with a gleam in his eyes. 'Finally, I'll have the nine tails under my control. Once he leaves the village I'll have my ROOT AMBU capture him and bring him to my base to begin conditioning him to be the ultimate weapon for Konoha.'

In a monotone voice Naruto states "I understand."

"You have one hour to pack and leave." Danzo states with hidden glee.

Naruto then turns around and disappears in a shunshin surprising the council, thinking he didn't know that jutsu.

A puff of smoke later and Naruto was back at his shitty apartment complex. He then packs up what little he wants in a storage scroll, just his ramen and his picture of Team Seven" and various pictures with Jiji, Iruka, and the Konohamaru force. He then looks around and being sure that no one was around, moves a floorboard and takes out a few scrolls, one red, one yellow, and a scroll with the word forbidden on it. He remembers how he got the forbidden scroll of sealing as he starts toward the village gate.

**Flashback**

Outside the Academy

Naruto was sitting on a swing on the playground after failing the genin exam for the third time. "Damn it!" Naruto cusses. 'If it wasn't for that stupid clone jutsu I would've passed this time!"

"Hey Naruto." said a voice behind him.

As Naruto spins around he fails to realize something, he's still sitting on the swing.

"GWAA!"

Naruto found himself pay for forgetting that mainly by his legs being tied up in the swing. "Are you ok Naruto?" the same voice asks. "Naruto looks up as sees Mizuki-sensei (sp) looking down at him with an expression of concern, but it didn't reach his eyes. Naruto doesn't seem to notice this and says, "Ya I'm okay just fell of the swing." Once he is free with a little help from Mizuki he asks, "So what do you want Mizuki-sensei?"

"Well I need to tell you something in private, follow me."

On some random roof top

"So what do you want to tell me Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Well I though you deserved another chance and am offering you a make-up test of sorts."

'There's no make-up test, I already asked Jiji and Inu-nii-san if there was... there must be more to it I guess I'll play along for now maybe he will incriminate himself.' Not missing a beat he says, "So what is this make-up test Mizuki-sensei?"

"Well all you have to do is get a scroll from the Hokages office that has the word forbidden on it, and bring it to a shack in the woods and learn one jutsu from it, I'll be there by midnight to grade you on your performance so you better hurry, oh and be sure not to tell anyone, I don't want to explain to every parent why I didn't give it to their children the test to." explained Mizuki while handing Naruto a piece of paper with directions to the shack and leaving him to plan for his test.

Once he is out of sight Naruto turns and starts roof hooping towards the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower- Hokages Sectary Room

"Hi Mai-chan how are you doing today?" Naruto asks the Hokages sectary. She looks up to reveal beautiful red eyes and smiles. Rose Yuuhi was beautiful all around. A beautiful face, perky CC-cup breasts, round hips and mile-long legs. All the right curves in the right places and was considered one of the five ice-queens of Konoha because she like her sister Kurenai she never accepts a date with any man. She was a formal shinobi, but retired after she reached jonin rank because she was almost killed and couldn't handle the pressure.

She smiles and asks, "I'm doing well Naruto-kun, do you need to see Hokage-sama?"

"Ya I need to talk with Jiji about something important."

"Ok go on in Naruto-kun."

Naruto goes into the Hokages office and sees the Hokage almost buried in paper work.

Sarutobi looks up and thinks, 'Thank god, I need a break from this fucking paperwork.' He asks "How are you doing today Naruto-kun?"

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei, just came to see how you were doing today, and could you please activate the security seals please." The Hokage raises his eyebrow, but seeing Narutos serious face, activates the security seals and makes everyone listening believe they are having an ordinary talk about Narutos day at the academy.

Sarutobi turns to the boy that is like his grandson and asks, "So what's so important that you need me to talk to me with the security seals activated Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then explains Mizuki's "make-up test" to him. "Well Naruto-Kun that certainly an interesting story, so what do we can do?" The old monkey asks.

"Well I could take a fake scroll and catch him red-handed, although I would need to get some AMBU to watch over me and at least one Jutsu from it to make it look real." Naruto proposes.

"That seems like a solid plan Naruto-kun, I'll even have a fake search party looking for you, and I bet I have a good jutsu for you to learn for the forbidden scroll and should be able to give you a field promotion to genin, along with an A-ranked mission pay. You'll be one step closer towards claiming your inheritance like I promised." Sarutobi explained.

"Ya, hopefully I'll be able to claim it soon." Naruto responded as the aging Kage made a fake scroll.

"By the way Naruto," Sarutobi says as he gives Naruto the "forbidden scroll", "After this mission, I want you to hold onto you inheritance scrolls from now on."

A look of shock appears on Naruto face as he softly asks, "Why do you want me to hold onto them Jiji?"

"Call it a feeling Naruto-kun, I've had it twice before, before Orochimaru betrayed us and once more before the Kybuui attack. It tells me now that you need to hold onto these now, I know you won't read them before the day you claim your inheritance." Sarutobi explains as he hands Naruto three scrolls, one red, one yellow, and the true forbidden scroll that he shrunk with a seal written on it.

**A/n the rest happens just like cannon just with an AMBU team watching, I don't feel like writing it out.**

**Flashback end**

North Gate of Konoha

Naruto finds himself at the gate ready to leave when he hears, "NARUTO-NII-SAN!"

He turns around to fin the Konohamaru force a ways away running towards him. After they caught up they look up and see him slightly upset about something but ignore it thinking it was personal.

Konohamaru then asks, "Wh7ere are you going Naruto-nii-san, another cool mission to save a princess or something' like that?"

"No Kono, I got exiled for "attacking" the last Uchiha." Naruto replied sadly.

"WHAT!" the reply from all three of them?

"But I thought you were order to retrieve him, wouldn't you have to hurt him to stop him." said Udon.

"Yeah and what about you, you look like you have a giant hole in your chest, what about him, huh?" said Moegi in a pissed off/worried tone in her voice.

"That's the "great council's decision along with Hokage-sambas decision." Naruto says with sarcasm dripping off his voice while handing them the exile papers, but asks, "However I have a couple thing to ask you guys to do for me if you could?"

"Sure Boss, anything for you!" The Konohamaru squad replies.

"I need you to tell Mai-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji, and Iruka-sensei goodbye for me," They nod at this, "Give this to Hokage-sama for me, she probable doesn't want it around my neck." He asks giving him the First Hokages necklace, "And one final thing," He asks while giving them a black book labeled Narutos' pranking guide, "give them HELL!"

"HAI BOSS!" they all yelled in unison.

"Goodbye and I hope to see you guys again someday." Naruto says before turning to go along the same route that they took for the Sasuke retrieval mission, hopefully to find at least scavenge some ninja tools from the battle sites.

North of Konoha-Battle site Tayuya Vs Shikamaru (sp)/Temari -Couple hours later

Naruto appears at a rather odd site in the forest, or rather lack of forest to be exact. He moves up to one tree and sees that the trunk was cut only once, that meant one of two things. One, and least likely, someone with either insane strength or a really good bladed weapon went lumberjack on these trees, or two, and more likely, someone use a massive wind jutsu on them. 'Probably Temari, she's the only one I know one the retrieval team that can use wind jutsu besides me.'

As he looks around he notices that it is like the other battle site (2) that he went to, no fucking ninja tools! Not one kunai, not one shurikun, not anything. Just as he getting to leave he heard something, something that sounded like a moan of pain. He starts looking around and quickly finds the source of the moaning, a red headed girl underneath a downed tree, more specifically the red haired girl from the sound four, and despite his better instincts, he decided that he can't leave her there to die.

'Curse me and my stupid conscious!' Naruto thought as he used several kage bushin to lift up the tree. Once he had it off of her he moved her to a safer spot and began to check her for any injuries. What he found wasn't too bad, a cracked rib, her legs were broken, some internal bleeding, and some cuts and scrapes, some of which were bleeding. After setting the bones and bandaging the wounds she started to wake up. She looked around and seeing Naruto thinks, 'Fuck I got caught by those Konoha fuckers and now I'm gonna be interrogated by this stupid cocksucker.'

She starts to struggle to try to get away, Naruto noticing this tries to get her to calm down until he yells with a little killing intent(KI from now on), "WOMAN CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF MORE AND I WON'T HELP YOU THIS TIME!" After hearing this and the KI calms down and sees that she is in the woods where she fought the "shadow fucker" and that "wind bitch." After seeing Naruto she thinks, 'Isn't that the little shrimp that was on the team after the Uchiha fucker, I wonder why he is here, come to think of it where the fuck is his fucking hiate?"

"Yo blonde fucker?"

"What?"

"Where the fuck is your hiate?"

Naruto visibly filches at that and she understands almost instantly, "Let me guess you got banished cause you failed to get the Uchiha-teme away from hebi-teme?"

"I actually succeeded in bringing him back, but yea."

She looks at him dumbfounded and asks, "Why the fuck would you be banished for completing your mission?"

"The village doesn't like me very much?" Naruto stated sadly.

As Tayuya thought about she remembered and asks, "Is it because of the Kybuui seal with you dipshit?"

"H-H-How do you know about that?" Naruto asks with a little fear in his voice.

"Well hebi-teme may have treated his tools like crap, but he did at least brief us on who we might fight." Was the response from Tayuya?

"I just noticed, but why do you call hebi-teme, well hebi-teme?"

"He's pedophile, treats his ninjas like shit, and gives some of us this fucking curse seal." She said showing Naruto the mark on her neck.

"I thought you guy liked the curse seal?" Naruto asks after seeing the seal is different than Sasukes.

"It does give us a power boast, but it fucks with our minds all the damn fucking time, I just hope the fucker thinks I'm dead"

"Why? Don't you want to go home?" Tayuya snorts at this.

"Please, Oto isn't a home; you got to watch out so you don't get raped all the fucking time."

"Sorry."

"What the fuck are you sorry for!"

"Look, I'm apologizing if I brought up any bad memories okay!" now this was unusually for Tayuya, most people didn't care for her feelings, but here was teenage kid, who once any enemy, cared for her feelings when she was the prisoner, it didn't make any sense.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know I just do." that wasn't what she was expecting. "But then again he isn't from Oto." she reminded herself.

"Anyway I got several kage bushin watching the perimeter so I'm going to sleep." as he heads towards a spare sleeping bag he had in case something happened to the first.

Midnight

Naruto woke up suddenly as a kage bushin was dispelled after fighting some ROOT. Tayuya being a light sleeper hears this gets up and asks, "You ok fucker."

"No, we got ROOT AMBU coming here wanting to take me to some guy on the council named Danzo."

"Wait Danzo as in Shimura Danzo?"

"Yeah, the old war hawk on the council, what about him?"

"I overheard him and Orochimaru talking, something about his arm and mokuton cells, oh and something about stealing sharingans too." she told him.

"Hmm... so Danzo has both kekki genkai that can control Kybuui which means..." Naruto realizes.

"You were banished to get you out of the Hokages protection so he could release the Kybuui." the red head finishes.

It was then that the hidden ROOT AMBU attacked.

The four ROOT figured that the target would be easy to capture, after all the Kybuui child was mistrained on the civilians, and secretly Danzos', orders. However thanks to Sarutobi and Kakashi, this was not the case.

As one tried to do a simple neck chop to knock him out Naruto blocks the attack and tap his wrist activating a hidden storage seal, taking the now summoned kunai shoves it into the ROOTs neck, killing him.

Now knowing that he is dangerous the second throws a punch that Naruto dodged and then knees that Nin in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

The third decides to use his sword and tries to stab Naruto in the stomach knowing it wouldn't kill him because of his healing factor. Naruto sees this and twists his body dodging it, but his shirt and jacket were ripped in the processes. Naruto then punches him in the right side his chests with such force that lung to collapse.

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu" the yell came from the final ROOT. Naruto blocks with a " Water style: Water Wall Jutsu" that he made from the water in a nearby stream. The second ROOT, now recovered, attacks when Naruto drops the water barrier and stabs him in the arm with his sword. Naruto punches him in the side of the neck with a chakra enhanced punch, successfully breaking his spinal cord.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" came the call from the fourth member. Naruto turns and curses, wishing that he could use one handed seals like Haku. After a moment he grins before jumping straight at the dragon with his still usable hand forward as chakra appears in the form of a swirling ball. He yells "Rasengan" as his attack eats through the water dragon and hits the Nin in the stomach sending him into the river.

Naruto then goes to the still down Nin and grabs his head and twists it until he hears a snapping sound. Naruto drops the now dead ROOT Nin and goes back to Tayuya whose jaw was on the ground.

"Holy fucking shit, I didn't think that you had it in you to be that brutal."

"Like they say a briefing is only useful if you have correct information." Naruto states cryptically as he heads back to his sleeping bag.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN YOU BLONDE PIG FUCKER?" Tayuya yells/asks the (unfortunately) still orange clad genin.

"That is a subject for another day Tayuya, a day I trust you." Naruto says while sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"We'll get going in the morning." As he lies down and goes to sleep after replacing the kage bushin guards.

Next Morning

After the two wake up and eat breakfast Naruto picks up Tayuya and starts tree hopping towards the nearest town with a hospital after Tayuya throws away her headband.

As they jump Tayuya asks, "So what did you mean last night fucker?"

'sigh' "Do you really think that I have survived this long with only kage bushin and Kybuui and the basic academy level techniques did you?" Naruto asks the girl.

"So you have been hiding your skills then, why?" Tayuya asked confused.

"What would happen if the 'Kybuui brat' could actually kill them all without almost no problem?" Naruto asks again.

"They'd try to kill you." Tayuya says.

"Or seal away my memories if they couldn't kill me the wanted me blind, deaf, and dumb so I would die on some random mission." Naruto states sadly.

"So you hid your abilities so they couldn't do anything about them."

"Yeah, you can't take away what you don't know right."

"Sucks to be you shithead."

"Yes, yes it does."

A few hours later- Some random town- Hospital- Some random room

Naruto sits in a chair in the corner of the room as a doctor looks over Tayuya various wounds.

"So how is she doctor?" Naruto asks with a little worry in his voice.

The doctor, finished with his examination says, "She'll be alright, she has a cracked rib on her left side, both legs are broken in multiple places, s little bit of internal bleeding, and all the cuts have been healed shut so no worries there. Luckily the legs where properly set so we won't have to re-break them. All in all, all you need is a lot of rest and a visit from Chiyu and all you'll need is rest."

"Who is Chiyu?" Naruto asks before Tayuya can, and probably insult him too.

"He is a formal med-nin that retired and wanted a simple life of healing but wanted away from all the violence so he moved out here." The doctor states kindly.

"Well if that's all I'll be going on my rounds now." The doctor tells them as he leaves the room.

"Well Tayuya I'll be on my way, maybe I'll see you around." Naruto says. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll pay for a month of stay here."

"Alright then... thank you for the help shithead." Tayuya says with that last part forced out.

"Thanks, I'll be seeing ya later then."Naruto says holding in some laughter on that.

Naruto then goes to the desk where you pay at and arranges to pay for a month of care for Tayuya and sets of.

Valley of the End

As Naruto stands on statue of Shodaime Hokage he looks back in sadness and starts talking to himself.

"Last time it was me trying to stop you, Sasuke, but now I'm here and no one's stopping me."

"DIE!" comes a scream from the ROOT nin he knocked into the river with his sword straight out and running at jonin level speed Naruto was so surprised that he couldn't dodge in time and got stabbed. What they both didn't realize is that because of Narutos closeness to the edge the both fell off. Naruto looked down towards the rapidly approaching river and smiles remember all the fun time he's had and hits with a huge splash.

A/N There that's the first chapter of Naruto of the shinigami till next time kiddies

ShadowLover- You stole that from Three Dog in Fallout 3

Me- Yes, yes I did I've been playing it a lot lately got a problem with it

ShadowLover- Yes be more fucking original

Me- If I wanted to be original would I be writing fanfiction

ShadowLover-...

Me- yeah that's what I thought, well anyways have a good day folks

(1)Is that how you spell their names, if I'm wrong tell me please

(2)I don't know which Number of fight Tayuya was, I think it was two but I not sure


End file.
